fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azura/Fates Quotes
Ally Azura Conquest Chapter 10 Vs. Takumi * Takumi: '''Azura?! Last I heard, you were taken by Hoshidan soldiers. Ryoma worried himself sick planning your rescue. I told him it was pointless. And you proved me right, you Nohrian traitor. You should be ashamed. * '''Azura: '''I could not return to Hoshido, Takumi. Not with things as they are. It saddened me deeply to leave behind those who treated me so kindly. * '''Takumi: '''You sound just like the royal traitor. I always knew this would happen. That's why I never trusted you. Didn't you always wonder? Had I known your betrayal would come so swiftly, I'd have killed you myself. Still, I should have pressed Ryoma harder to banish you years ago. * '''Azura: '''Your grudge is clearly beyond words. Let us do what we came here to do. Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Hinoka * '''Hinoka: Azura?! Is that really you? * Azura: Hello, Hinoka. * Hinoka: Thank goodness you’re safe! I was so upset when I heard you were missing. I’m sorry we couldn’t stop those rogue soldiers from taking you away. You must have gone through a lot of pain and suffering, but it’s over now. Come on back to Hoshido with me, I’ll keep you safe from the Nohrians. * Azura: I’m sorry, Hinoka. I cannot return to Hoshido with you. * Hinoka: What?! Why would you say that? Y-you’re not really siding with the Nohrians, are you? Say it isn’t so… * Azura: I am. I will never forget the kindness your family showed me… I bear you no ill will, but even so, I have chosen to fight alongside Corrin. * Hinoka: So you’re to betray us too? …So be it. Conquest Chapter 12 Vs. Ryoma * Ryoma: '''Azura... Hinoka and Takumi told me you were fighting with the enemy. I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it. What a pity. I suppose the Nohrian blood flowing in your veins lends itself to betrayal.. * '''Azura: '''Think of me what you will, Ryoma. But know that I am, and ever shall be, grateful for my time in Hoshido. I'm especially grateful for your family, who raised me as their own. That includes you too, Ryoma. You were like the brother I never had. * '''Ryoma: '''Azura... Leave it to you to craft such a lovely farewell. I wish I could forget our time together. It would make this a lot easier. But enough with farewells. Let us battle! Conquest Chapter 22 Vs. Sakura * '''Sakura: '''Azura!' * '''Azura:' Sakura... I'm surprised to see you here. When did you learn to fight? * Sakura: '''After M-Mother died, I began training, so I could protect the ones I love. I won't let anyone get past me - not even you! * '''Azura: '''I see. I always knew you would grow into a strong woman. I'm happy to see you like this, Sakura. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you. * '''Sakura: Azura... *sniff... sniff... * My... sister... * Azura: Don't cry, Sakura. This is a battlefield, and we are at war. Ready your weapon, dear Sister. Show me how strong you've become. * Sakura: *sniff* OK! Let's b-begin! Revelation Chapter 22 Vs. Arete *'Arete': King Anankos will see you destroyed. *'Azura': ... Revelation Chapter 23 Vs. Arete *'Arete:' Why is it that looking at you gives me such an incredible headache? *'Azura:' I... Could it be... *'Arete:' No matter—killing you will make the pain go away. Prepare yourself for the next world. *'Azura:' After our last encounter, I readied myself for this moment. I knew that, if we met again, I might have to be the one to take you down. My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm so relaxed, even my vocal chords feel nice. This makes me want to sing..." (surge) * "I can't afford to be caught off guard. My weapons and voice are always at the ready." (weapon proficiency) * "What might this be? I suppose I'd better take a look..." (item) * "Aside from my pendant, I don't wear many adornments. Should I accessorize?" (accessory) ** "Thank you, Corrin... I mean that." (accessory given) ** "Oh, is this for me? Thank you so very much. I appreciate your kindness." (accessory given) ** "A birthday present? For me? I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, Corrin." (Friendship birthday present) ** "Wow! This is my favorite birthday gift ever. It's extra special because it's from you..." (Lover birthday present) ** "Your gift is... Is this some kind of a joke? I don't get it." (accessory gift: bath towel) * "Our next battle will surely push us to the limit, but I promise to do my best." (idle) * "Corrin...I'd like to thank you for fighting at my side." (thank) * "Good work today, Corrin. I hope you're finding a way to keep your spirits up." (idle) * "It appears I have some free time. Perhaps I'll seek out a quiet place to sing..." (idle) * "I'm not doing much of anything at the moment. Just thinking about the past..." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Corrin. I hope you're having an enjoyable day so far." (idle) * "Happy birthday, Corrin. I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer. " (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, dear Corrin. Don’t ever forget how much you mean to me… " (Corrin's birthday, lovers) * "You're a traveler, are you not? What brings you here?" (visiting another castle) Supporting - Normal (Asking) * "If I may ask a personal question, how do you like to spend your free time?" (free time) * "We need each other, don't you think? Let's join our strength in battle." (team-up) Supporting - Normal (Answering) * "My strength is yours-you had only to ask." (team-up) * "I like to find quiet places where I can sing in solitude." (free time) Supporting - Married (Asking) * "You're always on my mind. Please stay safe. I couldn't stand to lose you..." (promise) Supporting - Married (Answering) * "Listen to your heart, dear love, and know that I will always be with you. Always..." (promise) * "Your words make my heart soar. You bring me so much joy..." (love) Supporting - Child (Asking) * "If possible, I'd like to get you something. Is there anything you'd really like?" (gift) * "Nothing makes me happier than spending time with you, my child." (spending time) Supporting - Child (Answering) * "I'm glad we can finally be together after so much time." (spending time) Private Quarters Friendship *"You're welcome to see my pendant up close anytime" (Invite) *"Did you need some music to relax to?" (Invite) *"Let's reminisce some more, Corrin. I enjoy speaking with you..." (Invite) *"I am sorry to pry, but I would love to hear the story of how you fell in love..." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers *"Welcome home. Now where were we?" (Entrance) *"I've been waiting here for you. I'm glad you're home." (Entrance) *"I love it when you hurry home to me, Corrin" (Entrance) *"Oh, hello, Corrin. I guess I took a little catnap there." (Awakening, Good) *"There are gentler ways of waking people! Next time, you might try one." (Awakening, Bad) *"Ah, welcome back. What's that? I am NOT blushing! I'm just flushed from the heat..." (Cool down, entrance) *"That was delightful... Thank you, Corrin." (Cool down, good) *"Welcome back. Here. These flowers are for you. I thought they'd make a nice gift." (Flowers) *"Do you mind if we stay here just a little longer? My heart aches when you leave..." (Exiting) Bonding Armory Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Corrin. I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer." * "Happy birthday." * "Happy birthday, dear Corrin. Don't ever forget how much you mean to me..." (married) Level Up * "I will use this power to make a difference." (6+ stats up) * "I'm so happy, I could sing...but I won't." (4-5 stats up) * "Even my voice feels a little stronger..." (2-3 stats up) * "So be it. I will work harder from now on." (0-1 stats up) * "I could not ask for more than this." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I wonder if this new look becomes me..." Confession Roster A princess raised in Hoshido after being taken hostage in exchange for Corrin. Secretive and hides her emotions, but kind and wise. Her songs help her allies on the battlefield. A restless sleeper. Born on 3/3. Help Description An enchanting singer raised among Hoshidan royalty. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Support * "How troubling..." * "Let's go." * "Here we go." * "Be careful." * "We need each other." * "We won't lose." * "No need to worry." * "You have my support." Attack Stance * "Look me in the eyes!" * "This should help." * "You're too slow!" * "Let me help." * "It's my turn." Guard Stance * "Are you all right?!" * "Just in time!" * "Don't be reckless!" Critical/Skill * "My heart is singing!" * "Time for your final bow!" * "It's over!" * "Let us begin!" Defeated Enemy * "Rest in peace." * "I must never rest." * "Victory is ours." * "We had no choice..." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you." * "That was impressive." * "Here we go." * "My apologies." Defeated by Enemy * "So this is... how it ends..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes